Dead at Twilight
by Thinking Of Texas
Summary: A world with a whole new breed of vampire, and a girl named Bella. It seems she's always drawn to danger, and she can't help but to draw danger to her. She meets a strange family but what are they? When the whole world finds out things get messy. Rated M


Vampire Mysteries - Dead at Twilight 

The Vampires 

They DO NOT sparkle

They can walk in the sun without being burned IF they are older than 500 years old

They have retractable fangs

They are not venomous.

They can not be staked.

They need to sleep if they are in their first 100 years. Then they only need to if they haven't had blood for awhile or if they've been in a fight, it's a way to get energy.

Some of them are gifted but no two gifts are a like. E.g. Sookie is a telepath but her gift will end up being different to Edward's and Eric will be able to fly, Alice will be able to see the future, Jasper changing emotions and Bella blocking everything from her mind.

They are all hard and cold skinned.

The Rules and structure of the vampire world is the same as it is in SVM/true blood. Basically, Each state is divided into fiefdoms, and they are governed by a sheriff and those sheriffs report back to the king or queen of the whole state.

Humans do not know of their existence … yet.

Vampires mate for existence and eternity, its like imprinting but stronger and kind of animalistic as they are vampires …. Duh?

They have blood bonds but they only make them with someone they like strongly so its usually just their mate.

In a vampire relationship, one vampire (male or female) is dominant.

There are gay/lesbian vampires. *cough*

The Supernatural 

There are Shape shifters, werewolves, were-panthers, etc. and each pack has a bond so they can read each others thoughts.

Only Shape shifters imprint to produce a true shape shifter but all the others, were-panther, were-bat etc. have to mate with each other to produce were-animals.

The faeries closed of their world already, but some faeries still live among humans *hint*

Demons, Half-demons and Witches all exist as well and goblins etc. *hint*

Humans do not know of their existence …. Yet. *extra extra big hint*

Summary: _Alternate Universe, maybe a tad Out Of Character. _

Different is the only word that can be used to describe things that you do not understand. If you do not understand something, how do you trust it? And if it is yourself you do not understand, how will you ever learn to trust yourself? Two girls paths to self discovery, in a world they did not even know existed around them. Crossover with True blood/SVM Sookie/? And Bella/? …A new kind of vampire ….. ;)

A/N: This Chapters in Bella's point of view .. The next will be in either Edward, Sookie, Bill or Eric … or the fit other character who I cannot reveal … yet… 

Btw just because its an m doesn't mean there's going to be any lemons… muahaha 

But I like my swear words a bit too much.

* * *

**Chapter One - Easy way out - Bella**

I was nervous, it was the first time in awhile that I have been nervous. I don't know what's going to happen today, but I hope that everything turns out okay and those monsters pay for what they did.

"Step this way, Miss…?"

"Swan, Miss Swan," I said quietly to an elderly looking man, with a security badge on. I was hustled out of the court hall and told to wait.

"Miss Swan, the jury has come to a verdict, please re enter the court hall." The same man who had ushered me out, ushered me back in again along with a few others. The Judge sat straight and tall and with a blank expression, she finally told us the verdict.

"_No, don't, take me, leave them!" Renee screamed and whimpered when the man came and took her up on her offer. He clawed her face with inhuman strength. _

"_We had orders to leave the girl." One of the men said with authority._

"_Yeah, but what they don't know, won't hurt them." The other replied testily, making a grab at me. _

"_No!" The first man grabbed the second by the arm. "Just kill the parents, we don't have time for this." The blood was too much for me by then, the rusty stench filling up my nose, I got up slowly and steadily and grabbed a shovel from the flowerbed next to me. _

"_T-take this, you stupid son of a bitch!" I bit out and hit him squarely in the forehead. "Leave us alone, or I swear I will kill you before you even think about killing me." He stumbled back and before I knew it his fist came flying towards my face and I was enveloped with darkness ._

I blinked, the silence was screaming at me. Just say it, tell me you're going to lock them up.

"Mr Jenson and Mr Glen will spend a year in jail, a piece." The judge stated.

"What? Only that? They murdered my parents!" I said pleadingly, whilst standing.

"Miss Swan, you have no proof whatsoever, these men have only been charged with assault. As far as any of us are concerned since your parents are not dead, we cannot prove anything until they can say something. Perhaps with evidence, we could of done something. Also, Miss Swan, please refrain from speaking out of term in my courthouse." She said sternly. I nodded my head, and sat, pain surging through my heart as my gaze shifted towards the two men, _devils. _Although, I knew, it wasn't them that actually did the murdering crime, I wanted them to pay for even knowing the slightest bit of information about what was going to happen. I waited for them to be taken away, my heart sinking with desperate sadness. As soon as they had gone and the door closed behind them, I stood shaking and filed out with the rest of the court.

_**1 month later….**_

"Hey," I said awkwardly. Somehow I always thought of Renee and Phil not only as my parents but more as an older brother and sister, however, Charlie was the stronger parental figure, sort of like the kind one, while Renee and her husband where the wild but stern ones.

"Bella. I've…" He was feeling awkward as well. "Bells, I've missed you, and I'm so glad you're here. Maybe not 'cause of the circumstances," He rubbed his neck with one hand while picking up my suitcase with the other.

"It's alright dad, I've missed you too. I'm glad to be back!" I said letting out a hesitant laugh. We ventured towards the police cruiser in the airports car park, walking in a comfortable silence. I sat in the familiar car and sighed, closing my eyes for a second but not opening them again.

"Bells, we're here," Charlie's voice woke me up and it turned out that I had slept the whole journey. I stretched and got out the car. In the driveway was a battered up red truck, on closer inspection I found out it was a Chevy.

"I wanted to get you a present." He said, gesturing to the truck.

"You mean, this is mine?" I asked, shocked. I wondered how much I'd have to pay for it, it was so thoughtful of Charlie to get me something like this and I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of car hunting now. "How much do I need to give you?"

"Yes Bells it's yours and it's yours for nothing, it's called a gift." He chuckled and walked into the house with my suitcases and I didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

I awoke panting heavily, my forehead had a sheen of sweat and my throat was dry. I had another nightmare, and this one was still ingrained in my head. I glanced over at my clock. 04:07am, it read. Well there is no way I am going to be able to fall to sleep again. Sighing, I got up and went to take a shower, it was the first day of school. I was going to be the unlucky one, the odd one out, starting half way into the school year and most of the kids here would have known each other their whole lives and I would just be the awkward tortoise, make that the clumsy awkward tortoise. I didn't even know what to wear. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, and my school bag which at the moment contained nothing but a pencil case and some books. I didn't feel hungry so I skipped breakfast, Charlie was already at the station so I locked the front door behind me and jumped into my truck. It was the slowest car I had ever driven and I was glad, my co-ordination skills and this truck went hand in hand perfectly.

Once at school, I noticed everyone's attention on me.

"Perfect. Just perfect." I muttered. I didn't really know where to go, so I followed the signs to the school office.

"Hi, You must be Isabella Swan," The lady at the office desk said kindly to me. "I'm Mrs Kenning, here is your timetable, I'm sure I can find someone to show you around today, if you would like?" I shook my head.

"Call me Bella please and no, thank you, I'll find my way around on my own." I took my timetable and walked to my first lesson, English Literature.

I arrived early, but as I wasn't aware of the seating arrangements, I ended up waiting awkwardly at the front waiting for the rest of the class to file in. When the teacher appeared.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, please take a seat next to Mike," He said, pointing at the seat next to a cheery round faced boy.

"Please, call me Bella," I said and took the seat. The rest of the lesson Mike kept up a conversation and invited me to sit with him at lunch, I accepted as I didn't want to sit alone on the first day. The rest of the day sped by quickly, I met Jessica, a small girl with a lot of hair to make up for her height, and Angela, a pretty yet nerdy girl. At Lunch time, I walked with Jess to the table filled with Angela, Mike and a couple of other faces, I didn't recognise.

"Bella, this is Tyler, Ben and Lauren," Jessica said quickly, "Guys this is Bella, she's from Phoenix."

"But aren't people from phoenix like really tan?" Lauren asked, her voice a bit nasally in my opinion but I'm not one to judge maybe she's a really nice person.

"Yeah, I don't tan." I stated obviously. Lauren looked like she was going to add a comment but to my luck she kept her mouth shut, instead she was staring at something over my shoulder. I turned to see what she found so interesting and spotted a five people, five insanely beautiful people sitting down at a table.

"Oh, I see you've noticed them," Jessica sighed dreamily. I turned back and looked at her questionably. "The Cullen's." She expanded, "They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and he's like a magical matchmaker of some sort."

"Maybe he'll adopt me?" Angela asked cheekily. I laughed.

"How is he a matchmaker though?" I asked.

"Well, they are all together, as in together. Emmett, the one who looks like he could wrestle the whole football team, he's going out with Rosalie, the blonde supermodel." Jessica explained. My gaze shifted to Emmett and I was instantly surprised at his size, his haircut was a simple shaved head looked which made him look dangerous, Rosalie, didn't need any help looking dangerous, her icy cold look probably made everyone hesitant to look at her.

"Then you have Alice and Jasper, Jasper is the one who looks like he's in pain all the time, he's also twins with Rosalie, Alice is the one with the black spiky hairdo-"

"She kind of looks like a pixie," Angela said cutting across Jessica. "Not in a bad way though, oh I'll just hush up." The others laughed but I felt sorry for her.

"No, Angela, I understand what you're saying, she does." I supplied cheerily.

"Yeah whatever, anyway, then we have Edward and he is single!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I bet he is a tiger in bed," Lauren purred, I grimaced.

"It's a shame though since he doesn't date," Jessica said, "It's like no one here is good enough for him."

"He's the one with the bronze hair, that you could just spend forever ruffling up," Lauren said. I cringed at her obvious Edward obsession.

"That's really great guys, they are sort of beautiful but seriously do you spend all your time here talking about the Cullen's?"

"No, we talk about other boys too," Lauren replied and I had to resist a face palm.

"So, Mike, your family don't by any chance happen to own that store, Newton's outfitters?" I asked bringing the boys back into the conversation.

"Yeah, its my mums store, I work there on weekends though," He said calmly and the whole table burst into conversation, leaving the Cullen's alone.

"I have Biology," Mike said. "I can take you, seeing as you're in my class." I smiled while Jessica frowned.

"We have Chemistry, so I'll meet you afterwards." She said and walked off with Lauren, Ben, Tyler and Angela in tow. We walked into the classroom and I hesitantly went and found the teacher. I was told to sit next to Edward, and was greeted by a look of utmost hatred, not letting his glare put me off, I sat next to him with a smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I forced out and to no surprise he ignored me, clenching his jaw and glaring spitefully. I gulped. "Well fuck you then," I muttered. I thought I heard him growl, but I shook it off and got to work, doing the work in the exercise book in front of us, before I realised it was the end of the lesson, the bell rang. Edward was up and gone before you could say 'Mike Newton'.

* * *

**Right, I might have to leave this story for awhile unless it gets more popular than sick little game. So If you enjoy this story so much that you want an update… review… ****:) anyway please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
